


Dance Everybody

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Smutember 2020 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Minor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe, Smut, everyone is poly, swinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: A little partner swapping between friends never hurt.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Smutember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905529
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	Dance Everybody

“So, you two really are into the whole swinging thing?” Nino asked curiously. He and Alya had a few drinks while their friends, Adrien and Marinette, and the subject of swinging happened to come up.

“Yeah,” Adrien replied nonchalantly. “Luka brought up the idea, we gave it a shot, it’s a lot of fun.”

“It sounds weird, but having sex with other people made us appreciate each other more,” Marinette added, cuddling against her boyfriend’s side. “Plus, Luka does this thing with his tongue that’s _so_ … _nngh_.”

Adrien chuckled. “Yeah, he’s been trying to teach me, but I don’t have the tongue flexibility he does.”

“Weren’t you jealous at all?” Alya asked. “Like, M, you had that thing against Kagami for a while, didn’t it feel weird to let Adrien have sex with her?”

Marinette turned pink. “It, uh, seemed fair,” she replied. “Considering I kind of slept with her first.”

“ _Nice_ ,” Nino said. “So, Adrien, does that mean you and Luka?”

He nodded. “Marinette was not exaggerating about that tongue thing.”

Nino and Alya exchanged a look, the kind that carried a whole conversation between their glances. Nino turned back to the other couple and asked hesitantly, “Are you two doing this _exclusively_ with Kagami and Luka?”

Marinette smirked. “We do have some other _very_ attractive friends we’d be interested in…but we don’t want to push anyone to be uncomfortable. Communication really matters here.”

An awkward silence settled over the four, until Alya said, “So, Marinette, you remember that dream I told you about when we were in terminale?”

“The one where you’re Lady Wifi and---”

Alya nodded, a grin crossing her face. “Ready to hand over your miraculous?”

Marinette stood with a smile, moving to stand over Alya and draw her finger under her chin, forcing her gaze up. “Time to de-evilize.”

Alya glanced at Nino. “Babe, what do you think?”

Nino just raised his cup with a smile. “If you have fun, I get to watch next time.”

Alya stood up and moved her hand to Marinette’s cheek, drawing her in for a deep kiss. When they broke apart, Marinette grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom.

Adrien turned to Nino, one eyebrow raised as he smirked. “So, I remember _you_ telling me some thoughts about Chat Noir…”

**

“M, I don’t think I actually want to do the roleplay thing,” Alya said, sitting on Marinette’s bed as her friend was rooting around a drawer.

“Oh, okay,” Marinette replied, shutting the drawer and sitting beside her friend. “But if you’re ever interested—there’s bondage yo-yos now. Apparently inspired by me.”

“Okay, that’s pretty hot,” Alya replied. “But right now, I just want to spend time with my bestie. Kissing time. And maybe touching your boobs.”

Marinette stripped off her shirt with a little shimmy. “Go ahead.”

“Damn, why weren’t you this confident in high school?” Alya asked, before leaning close and kissing her.

“Too focused on Adrien,” Marinette responded, her hand slipping under Alya’s shirt. “Doesn’t mean I didn’t have some thoughts about you…”

“Really?”

“You think that Lady Wifi thing only got _you_ worked up?” She kissed Alya’s neck as she easily unhooked her bra. “I _almost_ told you about Ladybug that day.”

Alya grinned. “I’m making out with Ladybug right now.”

“You’re going to do a lot more than make out once you stop being such a fangirl.”

Alya nodded, quickly stripping off her shirt and bra. Marinette was quick to cup her breasts, lowering her head to kiss, lick, nip at her skin.

“I always wanted to do this,” Marinette murmured before kissing directly between Alya’s breasts, enjoying the feeling of soft flesh surrounding her face.

“Mmm, M…is it true smaller boobs are more sensitive?” Alya asked.

Marinette responded by catching Alya’s nipple between her lips before making a questioning sound.

“Uh, it feels good, but…”

Marinette shrugged as she pulled away. “I almost got Kagami to come from that once. Would’ve been nice if it worked for you…”

“Does it work for you?”

“Wanna find out?” She took off her bra, baring her smaller breasts to her friend. Alya didn’t hesitate to touch her, noting how Marinette gasped and moaned softly at every little touch. She dipped her head, mimicking the earlier actions on her nipple, making Marinette groan. “Fuck, _Alya_ …”

“Jesus, M, you’re so sexy,” Alya murmured, sliding her hands lower, resting on the smaller woman’s hips. “I _want_ you but…how does it work with two girls?”

“Any way we want it to,” Marinette replied. “But we _do_ need to get pants off.”

“Oh, yeah, right.” She stood from the bed and quickly shoved off her pants and underwear before sitting back down, totally nude.

Marinette smiled and did the same. “Maybe you should lie back,” she said. “Spread your legs a bit.”

“Sure.” Alya laid back, propping herself up on her elbows to watch as her friend crawled between her legs, lowering her head to her pussy. “Oh, _fuck_ …”

Marinette slid two fingers inside Alya as she placed a soft kiss to her pussy, then dragged her tongue along her slit. She pumped her fingers as she found Alya’s clit and circled it with her tongue, sucking gently.

“Oh, _god_ , Marinette!” Alya cried. “Fuck, so good…”

Marinette was _skilled_ , expertly finding each one of her friend’s sweet spots and rubbing, kissing her. Soon, Alya was moaning, bucking her hips against Marinette’s face, her orgasm approaching, when suddenly—

“M, why’d you stop?”

Marinette moved to press a kiss to Alya’s lips, letting her taste herself. “I want to see your face when I make you come,” she replied. She shifted so she was straddling Alya’s thigh, pressing her own wet cunt against her friend.

“Can I touch you?” Alya asked, sitting up to be face to face with her. Marinette chuckled in response before grabbing her hand and pushing it between her legs.

“Just do what feels right,” she murmured. She pressed her leg against Alya’s pussy, giving her some extra friction as she fingered her.

“Ah, M, yes,” Alya groaned, pressing her fingers against her, carefully, slowly touching her, exploring the slick folds she’d idly fantasized about for years.

“Don’t be so gentle,” Marinette groaned. “ _Fuck me_ , Alya.” She ground her hips against her friend’s leg, prompting her to push her fingers in deeper, press harder.

“Mar—” Alya’s next words were cut off as Marinette kissed her, the two bucking their hips in tandem, their fingers working at each other as they kissed, bringing each other to the height of pleasure.

“Fuck, _Alya!_ ” Marinette cried, kissing her friend fiercely, moaning against her lips. Alya responded with a low moan of her own as she came.

The kisses became slow and lazy as the girls drew their hands back.

“Should we go see how the guys are doing?” Alya asked.

“In a minute,” Marinette replied, giving her another soft kiss. “I missed having some girl time, you know?”

“Yeah…” Alya stood from the bed and opened the door. “I just wanna know what they’re doing.”

Nino’s voice drifted in, groaning, “Yeah, pretty boy, take my fucking cock!”

The girls exchanged a look before they burst out laughing.

“So, Nino’s into dirty talk?” Marinette asked, as Alya settled back on the bed beside her.

“Yeah,” she responded. “And Adrien’s into…getting it up the ass?”

“Oh, that started _long_ before Luka was in the picture.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a spiritual prequel to my Kinktober fic.


End file.
